The 'dementedly random' Ring
by The One To Rule Them All
Summary: This was a hilarius odd dream I had the other night about when me and my friends see The Ring's cursed video and Samara's skeleton pops up behind my curtains. Please read and review! XD
1. Chapter Beginning

A/N: This is a crazy dream i had the other night. Please review!

**Chapter beginning**

Three girls sat watching 'The Ring'. One of them sat, transfixed, staring at the Tv with popcorn in hand. This is Alison, or as we are going to call her, Ali. Another sat hidden behind her hands. This would be Amanda, or as we are going to call her, Amanda. The last sat watching like any normal person would. She jumped at the scary jumpy bits and stared uncontrollably at other times. This seemingly normal person is Sally, or as we are going to call her, just Sally.

The film ended and the three sat in a small group to discuss it.

"Wow that was so cool!" Ali exclaimed,

"Yeah..." Amadna agreed doing shifty eyes,

"You didn't see a bit of it did you?" Sally laughed,

They continued to jibber until the Tv turned itself on.

"What the hell?" Ali asked shuffling over to it,

She was about to turn it off when an image flashed on then off again.

"Whoa what was that?" Amanda asked,

"I dunno..." Ali said giving the Tv a whack, "I think it's just acting up,"

The image flashed up again but stayed on the screen. It was the ring of light from the well.

The whole cursed video sequence went by them and then the Tv went static. The phone then rang. Amanda picked up.

"Hello?" She said,

"Seven days..." Someone on the other line whispered,

"Eh?" Amanda asked,

"Your new dishwasher will arrive in seven days..." The sinster voice replied,

"Oh!" Amanda cried, "Thanks! I'll just write that on the calender,"

"There's something else I was supposed to tell you," They said in a normal voice, "Now, what was it..."

"I think we ordered a toaster as well," Amanda said scribbling down on her calender,

"Nope, no toaster," They said,

"Hmm?"

"Hmm indeed,"

There was a pause.

"Oh yes!" They said unexpectedly, "You're going to die in seven days,"

"Really?" Amanda asked, "How am I supposed to sign for the dishwasher then?"

"Well... um... you see... oh forget it! I'll send the dishwasher a day early,"

"WOO! Ok thank you!"

"See ya in a week!"

"BYE!"

Amanda hung up and turned to the others.

"The bad news is, we're gonna die in a week," She told them, "But the good news is that the dishwasher's getting delivered a day early!"

The other two exchanged worried glances and gulped.


	2. Chapter End

A/N: Thanks for reviewing! Enjoy the next randomly demented chapter!

**Chapter End-**

After the phone call, the girls were very bored and needed something to do. It was only 9:30pm. Sally stood up and walked to the window. She drew back the curtains and found Samara's skeleton standing upright with her arm outstreached, pointing a bony finger at her. Sally yelped and jumped backwards.

"GUYS!" She yelled, "LOOOOOK!"

"Omgee!" Amanda exclaimed, "It's Samara! Wait... she's not supposed to be here until next Saturday!"

"She doesn't look very alive..." Ali stated giving the skeleton a poke "How is she supposed to kill us?"

"Oh look!" Sally said pointing at Samara's feet, "She comes with an instruction manual!"

She picked up the piece of paper and read it aloud.

"Contains approximately 152 pieces, copyright to Samara Corperations, all rights reserved, if spilt this product may stain..."

"Read the other side you idiot!" Ali cried rolling her eyes,

"Oh sorry," Sally said, she turned over the paper and read the other side, "It says here that she'll stay like this until Saturday comes... then she comes to life and kills you..."

"Hmm," Ali mused, "Maybe if we destroy her skeleton... she wont be able to get up!"

"PERFECT!" Sally exclaimed, "How are we gonna do that?"

"Well..." Ali started,

She whispered to them her plan and the other two nodded in agreement. Sally and Amanda grabbed Samara's skeleton and something shiny fell off her finger. Ali looked at it in a puzzled way and picked it up. It was a heavy, gold ring.

(A/N: Ok people this is where a weird part of my dream comes into play. Ok, that ring is The Ring... i dont know how it happened but it did. Like in Lord of the Rings they have the ring. Well this ring has '_Seven days...' _ingraved on it. It is extremely odd but you'll just have to live with it ok? Good! Ok back to the story.)

"'_Seven days...'_," Ali recited, "Hmm... okaaaay!"

"What is it?" Sally asked, "It looks demented,"

"It appears to be The Ring," Ali answered,

Sally and Amanda exchanged glances and then carried Samara's skele up to the bathroom. They dumped her into the empty bathtub and Ali soon joined them with 3 mallets.

"What're those for?" Sally asked,

"I told you downstairs you twit!" Ali exclaimed,

"Yeah, but the audience doesn't know what we're going to do!" Sally exclaimed, "Think of the poor audience sitting there not having a clue,"

The audience put on big puppy dog eyes.

"Fine!" Ali pouted, "Psht. Ok. We're going to grind up her bones into dust so we can dispose of her easily ok?"

Sally nodded and took a mallet, as did Amanda.

They began grinding up Samara's alredy rotting bones with a crunch. They were at it for about 10 minutes when Amanda's mum opened the bathroom door and saw a big pile of dusty stuff in the bath.

"What are you doing?" She asked looking at them suspiciously,

"Um... making bread..." Amanda said doing shifty eyes,

"Really? Then what's that?" Her mum asked pointing at the bath,

"... yeast?"

"Oh... ok,"

And with that, she walked out. The three girls continued grinding until all of Samara was dust. They then put the dust into a Tesco's bag (Tesco is a supermarket in Britain).

"Ok!" Sally said, "Let's put her in the bin!"

They marched to the front door and Amanda suddenly stopped them.

"WAAAAIIIT!" She cried, "Should we put her in the recycling bin?"

"What!" Ali asked, "Wait... that's a good question,"

"What recycling bin?" Sally asked, "Plastics + paper or garden waste?"

"Hmm..." Ali mused,

"Why dont we just put her in the normal bin then!" Sally said,

"Good idea!" Ali grinned,

So they ran outside at about 10:25pm, quickly opened the lid of the bin and threw the Tesco's bag in. They then ran back inside and sat by the coal fire which was burning brightly.

"What shall we do with this ring then?" Sally asked throwing it up and down,

"Not a clue," Amanda relpied,

The doorbell then rang.

The three looked up in horror.

"You dont think it's..." Ali started, "... AMANDA!"

Amanda had stood up and was now at the door. She opened it...

"Nichole!" She cried getting glomped by a girl with brown hair wearing glasses.

"HELLOOOO!" Nichole replied hyperly,

"Oh thank god..." Ali sighed with relief,

Nichole pranced into the room and plonked herself down by the fire. She immidiately grabbed a small white candle and took it out its silver casing. She then threw the candle into the fire. The fire roared and turned huge.

"OOOOOOO!" Nichole gasped looking at the ring, "CanI throw it in? Please please please!"

But before anyone could answer, the little rebel grabbed The Ring and threw it in. The fire became huge and they all shuffled backwards to avoid getting attacked by flames. It then suddenly went out and the room was dark.

Amanda stood up and turned on the light. The Ring had vanished.

"Phew," She sighed, "Well that was one was of getting rid of it!"


End file.
